High School In Pink
by LixxyChan
Summary: Sakura is the new kid at her ninja school, she meets friends and makes enemies and as they find out on her past, things get bad. But all highschool fics should have a happy ending... right? ADOPTED. Rated T for Language :P NejiSaku
1. A New Girl Who Punches Hard

**Summary: Sakura is the new kid at her ninja school, and she isn't a pushover, oh no, she's defiantly not a pushover. She meets friends and makes enemies, and as they find out on her past, things get bad. But all high school fics should have a happy ending right?... PAIRINGS: SakuNeji, SasuTema, TenNaru, ShikaHina, InoCho, and some others... :)**

**Heya!! How is everyone? This story is ADOPTED by me from StrongerThanISeem. It was her first FanFic ever… but now she gave it to me for unknown reasons. So no flames, but I don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (E.g. got to have reasons and it CANNOT be the pairings!)**

**Anyway, time to rave!**

--

A young, pink-haired kunoichi ran through the dim lit hallway. She wore bright purple khakis, and a black strappy top that clung to her skinny stomach. She carried a guitar as she ran from door to door, checking each time to see if it was her homeroom. Her name was Sakura Haruno, student in Konoha Fire Ninja High. She got the best grades in the country, and was very beautiful. She was also a tomboy. Finally she reached her homeroom- 4A. Sighing deeply, she opened the door. All eyes fell on her and people started whispering quietly. Sakura overheard one girl who had not quite mastered the skill of whispering, infact she was no where near mastering it, saying-

"What the hell is with her hair? It's so hideous!" Sakura obviously shot the girl a nasty glare that had once upon a time made Gaara almost cry… only that was partially cause he was about to eat the last cookie and she wanted it…

She really didn't care about all the stares and whispering. All though they could get irritating sometimes, she knew what they were staring at. Her hair was flamingo pink, and natural too. Sakura moved around the country from place to place because of her past. So, she ignored there stares on instinct.

"Hey!" She said enthusiastically. Most the guys drooled at her perfect smile. The one's who didn't already had girlfriends or managed to control them selves. All the girls gave her jealous glares or curious glances.

A blond boy in the back stood up and yelled, "Look, she has pink hair!"

Sakura looked at him once before clapping her hands and sarcastically commenting, "We have a genius here folks!" That earned some laughs from the whispering class. Taking this moment, the teacher with a scar over his nose, and bark-brown hair asked-

"Why don't you introduce yourself please?" She nodded before turning back to the class, who were all now looking quite curious.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, before recently I lived in Suna with my 3 siblings Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. I like a lot of things and always stay loyal to my friends. You mess with my friends, you're messing with me." She said eyeing the class as if looking for people talking already.

"Very good, now, why don't you sit next to..." A few seconds later he decided-

"Tenten and Hinata." A girl with two brunette buns and brown eyes, and a girl with cosmic blue hair in a low ponytail and white eyes raised theirs hands and Sakura walked over. Coincidentally, Sakura was placed in front of some very familiar people. As soon as she sat down, she was wrapped in a hug... or three.

"Oof!" Was all that managed to escape her mouth as she got tackled by her three siblings.

"Saku-chan!" Exclaimed a boy that had purple face paint all over his face. He wore black khakis and a plain black top.

"Kan-kun, Tem-chan… Panda-chan... It's good to see… you and all... but I would appreciate… breathing soon..." She gasped out as her siblings continued to squeeze the air out of her.

"Yeah, but we're so glad to see you!" Argued a girl with four spiky, dirty blonde pigtails; a girl who goes by the name Temari.

"Yeah..." A red-haired boy agreed nonchalantly. He wore black khaki's with a plain blood-red top. Sakura was let out of the grips of the three sand nin and she gasped loudly, exaggerating how badly she needed air.

'They're still the same...' Sakura thought, amused.

'**Yea and that's a good thing!'** Inner Sakura said. Then she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Hi! I'm Tenten!!" Exclaimed the girl with two buns kindly.

"M-my name's H-hinata.." Stammered the girl next to her with cosmic blue hair.

"Nice to meet you both! I'm Sakura!" She shook both of their hands and soon found them selves chatting. After a few minutes, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara joined the conversation. After all, they had a whole free-period to waste!

A boy with onyx hair and matching eyes in the back of the class was glancing at the new pink haired girl. 'Great...another fan-girl... and she's sitting with Temari…' He thought grumpily to himself. A girl with red hair and glasses sitting a few rows down mistook Sasuke's grumpy look towards Sakura for a love-struck gaze, so instantly she marched over to the pink-haired kunoichi. Sasuke saw this and smirked evilly.

"Hey! Pink-bitch!" Shouted the red haired girl mentioned before, who was smiling proudly at the name she given Sakura. Hearing this, Sakura looked up at the rude girl. "Stay away from Sasuke-kun!" Shouted Karin smugly.

"Who? And who the hell are you to tell me to stay away from anyone?" The emerald eyed girl asked lazily. All eyes fell on Sakura once more as quiet dominated the classroom once again. 'Jeez, what's with these people?' She thought looking around.

"You don't know the hottest guy in ALL of Konoha?! And me, queen of his fan-girls, his fiancé, the Karin?!" Screamed the girl at the top of her voice.

"Why would I? I'm from Suna, stupid. And you can't possibly be both his fiancé and his fan-girl. Don't work." Replied Sakura as she removed her hands from her sensitive ears.

"Ugh! You must be a retarded bitch to not know who the great Sasuke Uchiha is!!" Said Karin haughtily as she smirked at Sakura in triumph- triumph of what I'll never know. .

"Well, excuse me for not being a spoiled wannabe-whore of a slut like you! And who the hell is this Saucy-gay person?" Snapped Sakura as she covered her ears once again to save herself a migraine. She really had sensitive ears…

And once again everyone stared at her in awe. "Nice one! You just insulted the most popular, yet ugly, turd in school!" Said Tenten whilst chuckling all the while.

"Who?" Sakura asked, pretending she hadn't just insulted a screaming banshee.

"Well, you're a freak! And its Sasuke-sama to you, whore! I mean, your family must be weirdo's or something to be so unknowledgeable!!" Exclaimed a now angry Karin. A deadly aura filled the classroom.

"What. Did. You. Just. **Say?**" Sakura said through gritted teeth as she glared at Karin with a killer glare. One that would make any person pee their pants. And Karin did. Temari looked at Kankuro frantically then rushed over and covered Karin's mouth. As a protest Karin bit Temari's hand hard. In a blink of an eye, Karin was grabbed by her collar by Sakura's hand.

"**Never **talk about my friends that way. Cause they're the only family I have**."** She hissed.

"No wonder… you're such a freak! You a fucking orph-" Karin was cut off by Sakura throwing her through a wall...or three. Sakura growled while looking at the unconscious slag.

"Wow, your family MUST be weird if you can do **that**." Sasuke stated. In a nanosecond Sasuke was unconscious, right next to Karin. Walking out of the room to avoid the daggers his fan-girls were glaring at her, she muttered something about a freaking chicken-ass boy.

A brown haired boy with pearl eyes had watched her curiously through the whole scene. And at the end, he chuckled.

Oh boy. What a year this will be.

--

**Thanks a lot for reading! I hope this will be half as good as Stronger would make it… but if it's not, you can tell me and I'll edit it.**

**You KNOW you want to review- I can see it in your eyes ;)**

**By the way, I really don't like Sasuke or Karin too much, but I will include Saucy-gay into the good people bit. I'm sorry Karin lovers though- there will be more Karin bashing. A lot more. :P**

**Disclaimer - - I do not and never will own Naruto. But you should know that, so shoo!**

**Be a good fanfictioner and **--REVIEW-- :D

**See you all (very) soon,**

LixxyChan xx


	2. Only Scratching The Surface

**Summary: Sakura is the new kid at her ninja school, and she isn't a pushover, oh no, she's defiantly not a pushover. She meets friends and makes enemies, and as they find out on her past, things get bad. But all high school fics should have a happy ending right? ... PAIRINGS: SakuNeji, SasuTema, TenNaru, ShikaHina, InoCho, and some others... :)**

**Hallo y'all! How's it going? It's going cool with me… Found this awesome song called Dirty Dancing by the new kids on the block. Go listen, it has nothing to do with this fanfic, but go listen anyway! :D**

**This chapter is actually the original's second and third chapters… so yeah.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sakura stormed through the halls of the school irritated, and although she wouldn't show it, upset. Unknowingly, a crowd of kids rushed outside. The bell rung and it was free period… again. In total amazement at what she had done, almost everyone in her year stared at Sakura. Seems news travelled fast around here.

A mob of fan-girls with a lack of clothing strutted up to Sakura and glared at her… pathetically. The first one to speak up was a girl named Ami with peroxide blond hair. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE-SAMA?!"

"Because, for one he agreed with red, two he insulted me, and three I did it because he has chicken-ass hair, and he is a git!" Growled Sakura. The mob of girls gasped.

"Don't talk about Sasuke-sama like that!" One brunette shrieked loudly as Sakura once again covered her precious ears.

"Yeah, shut up whore!" Another joined in quickly.

"Shut don't go up!" Sakura snapped rubbing her temples. The banshee's realized Sakura wasn't in an arguing mood, and after what they saw earlier they didn't want to be around, so they walked off muttering inaudible words as they went. Sakura needed to relax. And the only way to do that is…..

Sakura sat down on a nearby bench and took out her guitar from its case. She started strumming and humming made up tunes as she thought of words. She started singing a song stopping every five seconds to write it down. When she was done, she started singing it. This was when certain friends of hers started exiting the building.

All eyes fell on her as Hinata and Tenten walked out, closely following them came Panda, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Lazy, a newly conscious chicken's ass, and Neji.

'Woah!' was a common thought among her friends. Then, as just to ruin the moment, the ex-Suna ninja raced over to the now calm girl.

"… I thought they all belonged to me… Who's that gi-" Sakura was cut off as six welcoming arms wrapped quickly around her. In surprise she feel to the ground, her 'siblings' tripping on top of her, squishing her flat.

"Tem-chan! Panda! Kank-dobe!" She pouted. "That wasn't nice… now get off." Kankuro frowned at his nickname, but got up from on top of her, Gaara and Temari anyway. He immediately lost it when Sakura hugged him after getting up herself. They all smiled, apart from Gaara who smirked, as Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto wandered up hesitantly.

"Long time no see, nee-chan!" Exclaimed Temari as the gang finally arrived at where they stood… or sat in Sakura's case as she had once again sat on the bench, putting away her precious guitar.

Sasuke only glared at the girl who made a fool of him. Sakura, being the keen eye she is, noticed sasuke glaring. She walked over slowly, and frowning.

"Look… I'm not sorry for what I did, you should learn to be more sensitive… maybe even get yourself a brain." Sakura said loud enough for the group to hear, all whom started laughing, chuckling or smirking…. Gaara…

"Hn." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him quizzically before turning around to leave. Sasuke quickly grabbed her arm. "Wait" he said.

"Yes?" Sakura asked smugly. Sasuke sighed, frowning and let go.

"I'm… sorry." Sasuke said it as if he hadn't said it before. And he hadn't.

"Good, now we try not to piss me off again or you won't get away without a few broken bones!" Sakura threatened.

"Hn, doubt it." And with that, he arrogantly stalked off. Sakura looked unimpressed at his back. She walked up to everyone else and greeted them. After several greetings, Naruto asked,

"What were you singing??" Sakura stiffened for a second.

She didn't want to really tell them, so she nudged Temari, moving slightly behind her in the process as if to hide herself. Temari, getting the drift explained, "It was a song she wrote in Suna. It kind of has a meaning which- mm!" She was cut of by Sakura placing a hand over her mouth and glaring evilly. It also looked like she was about to cry. Neji was watching from where he stood at the edge of the group.

'_Interesting... she has a past...and apparently one she doesn't want to talk about.'_ He thought curiously. He was going to find out what it was at all costs.

"Hey, want to go to a sleepover we are having tonight?" Tenten asked Sakura happily. Sakura agreed and the rest of her school day went without interest.

--

"Hold on guys, I need to get my stuff!" Sakura said dejectedly as Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Ino stopped in front of her.

She had met Ino in ninja history where they chatted on and on about how boring the school was.

"We could all stop by your house! I want to see where you live!" Temari exclaimed happily. All the girls nodded their heads. Sakura was a little hesitant.

"Are you… sure? It's rather dull and boring and-"

"Please Saku-nee-chan!" Temari said with puppy eyes.

Sakura looked disturbed.

"How about this, if you promise never to do that face again I'll let you come." Sakura said pulling a face of mock-disgust.

"I'm hurt, Saku-nee-chan, but okay!" Temari mocked hurt at the start but happily agreed as she caught the joke.

They walked a couple blocks into a crowded district. Temari gasped.

Hinata Tenten and Ino looked at her quizzically while Sakura just kept her head down and kept walking, her posture stiff and a lot quicker than when they left school.

"Y-you can't b-be living h-here!!" Temari stuttered. Sakura looked back at them with a smile on her face but they could see the tears waiting to fall from her glassy eyes.

"Well, I do..." She replied sadly.

"Anyone want to share the secret?" Ino asked confused.

"…It's the Haruno district." Sakura answered hesitantly.

"But I thought you said you were from Suna! How could you live with your clan in Konoha whilst... in Suna?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I said I had before recently lived in Suna. I never said I was originally from there." Sakura stated, scrunching up her nose in dislike of the subject. "You see-" but before she could explain, yells were heard. All the girls except Sakura looked worried and confused. Sakura only mumbled a "Lets just hurry and go." then started running down the street. After a couple of seconds, Ino felt something land on her hand and she looked down at it as she ran along beside Sakura. Splattered on her arm was a piece of mush- it was soon recognised as mouldy food. They realised soon after that it was not just food being thrown, but also trash and rocks were being thrown at them.

"Whats h-hapenning?" Hinata asked shocked. "Isn't this your family?"

Sakura cringed at the word 'family' and started to run faster to a small apartment block. The girls followed quickly inside as they slowed down to walking pace.

They soon arrived at Sakura's apartment. It was old and dirty and there wasn't lots of stuff. Just about enough to get by. There was damp patched on the wall where mould had started to grow and a thick layer of dust covered most surfaces.

"Sakura-chan! How can you live _here_?! You know what could happen! That's it; you are going to live with me!" Temari demanded.

"Really?" Sakura's eyes brightened in hope.

Temari nodded her head as Sakura grabbed all her stuff and placed it into a duffel bag.

All she had was a couple of outfits and a picture of her, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara taken about a year before.

"Eh? You don't have a lot of clothes do you?" Ino stated. Sakura shook her head. "Well, after you move to Temari's house, we can go shopping!" She said, obviously excited about the aspect of shopping.

The girls squealed and laughed as they left. As they were leaving they heard shouts like "Go away and never come back!" and "You'll always be a whore wherever you are, but thank god you wont disgrace this clan more!"

All the girls looked at Sakura as they ran out of the Haruno district. But when she didn't say anything they went towards Temari's house. Kankuro and Gaara were having a sleepover of their own with the guys, so that night would be interesting.

When they got there, the boys asked the girls why they had garbage on them, but they ignored the boys as they chatted about cloths and headed upstairs.

Next was shopping!

--

**Another chapter finished! : Will take tomorrow and maybe the day after to finish the next chapter depending on if I write out the shopping trip… I don't think I will because something interesting would have to happen and I don't know what it would be. If you want me to write a shopping scene, inform me through a --**review**-- :D**

**Go see my new OneShot NejiSaku drabble called 'The Cute Guy Dilemma'—**

http: / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4597451 / 1 / The-Cute-Guy-Dilemma

**It would be great if you Read and **Review **it xD (Remove all the spaces and all '-'s are ''s)**

**Disclaimer— I never have and never will own Naruto. And don't you just know it :P**

**See you soon,**

LixxyChan xx


	3. Shopping and a Dare

Here's the next chapter(which, by the way is chapters four and five in the original… :])

-----------

Sakura dropped her black duffel bag onto Temari's bed after having showered and changed in Temari's bathroom.

"Okay Ino, what about this shopping idea then?" Sakura said as Ino instantly brightened up.

"Now, go! Run! Before the shops shut!!" Ino yelled as the rest of the girls sweat dropped at Ino's… worry?

"Ino… the shops don't close for another three or four hours." Sakura snickered after Tenten commented about the shops opening times.

As soon as they caught Ino's horror stricken-face they laughed, grabbing their necessary bags and purses as they ran out the house laughing.

The boys saw a blur of yellow, red, green, purple, brown, and pink.

They shrugged it off and resumed playing video games. At the moment, Neji was in the lead followed closely by Sasuke. Then came Gaara, then Kiba, and after Kiba came Kankuro. Shikamaru had quit when they were choosing characters and Naruto was stuck and couldn't figured out how to move him character, therefore not able to shoot or jump or anything else.

Naruto was getting help from Kiba while Sasuke and Neji were blasting monsters. All of a sudden, Naruto's character killed every single person in the battlefield.

The score was now Naruto: 'In the lead', Sasuke: 'Dead', Neji: 'Dead', Kiba: 'Dead', Kankuro: 'Dead' and Gaara: 'Dead.' Let's not forget 'Shikamaru: Laughing so hard he was crying'.

Meanwhile, the girls were currently in Claires…

---

Temari was looking in the clothes section at tops, Hinata was looking at the trainers section in shoes, Tenten was looking at the weapon section in toys, Ino was looking at make-up, and Sakura was looking at skirts, trouser and shorts in general. Soon, they met up in the middle of the store and laughed at what they all got.

Temari had gotten a light blue strappy top that said 'Like I Need Your Approval…' in dark blue writing and a red top that said 'Don't Hate Me 'Cause I'm Pretty, Hate Me 'Cause Your Boyfriend Thinks So!' in black writing.

Hinata got a pair of red knee-high converse and some stripy rainbow sneakers.

Tenten had picked up a toy kunai and a toy wind-shuriken.

Ino had collected together blush, big fatty Urban decay mascara, red lipstick, an orangey lip-gloss, concealer(sp?), black, blue and pink liquid eye-liner, glitter liquid eye-liner, eye glitter, face glitter, nail varnish in the colours of the rainbow, fake nails, nail overcoat, and some teeth whitener.

Finally, Sakura got some lagoon blue short shorts with black tiger pattern on them, black and white stripy skinny jeans and some pale jeans that said 'Stop Looking At My Bottom' on the back in small writing across her ass.

They paid separately for their items and went to starbucks where they bought some drinks and found a table. As they sat down, Tenten turned her attention to Sakura as she sipped her hot chocolate with cream and marshmellows.

"Ok, Sakura, time for the truth!" Tenten said. Sakura grimaced.

"Well..." Sakura said looking down, away from all the prying eyes of her friends.

"You need to tell them, I trust them enough. Do you?" Temari asked looking concerned into the wounded, sad, emerald eyes. Sakura bit her lip whilst she thought about it.

"…Do you want the whole story?" Sakura finally asked the table after a few minutes hesitation. All the girls nodded eagerly including Temari. After all, she had never heard the full story. Sakura sighed inwardly.

"Well, you see, I used to live in Konoha a long time ago, but for a reason you have yet to know, my family hates me. They think I disgrace the clan so much I should just die or disappear and never return. So when I was in Konoha, they tried murdering me. More times than I can count. No times succeeded, but at first glance they all looked like accidents. After I was about eight I realised they weren't, so I ran. I managed to catch a ride halfway to Suna then I ran the rest of the way. I wasn't heading anywhere specific, but somehow I ended up dehydrated and starving in an alley because I hadn't eaten or drunk anything in days.

"Just as I was turning unconscious, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara found me and brought me to a nearby hospital. They asked me where and who my family was and after I regained control of my thoughts and I told them. Everything I'm telling you now. Since they were orphans from about a year back when their father died, we all became a family. We helped each other with all the problems we had. Like Gaara..." Sakura trailed off. Temari looked at her quickly in a warning way.

"Like Gaara what?" Ino asked, curious. Who wouldn't be?

Sakura shook her head fiercly like a stubborn child. Temari sighed deeply in relief. She gave the girls an 'I'll-tell-you-later' look. After that, they all went to other stores, laughing and gossiping along the way.

They didn't speak one word of their discussion Starbucks for the rest of their shopping trip.

After shopping, they returned to the house with Naruto dancing like an idiot in front of a TV screen, Shikamaru pissing himself with laughter, and the rest gawping at the TV with disbelieving looks on their faces. All the girls started giggling, which caught the guys' attention right away. Sasuke and Neji were silent, sparing them only a glance before turning back to the TV as if expecting the words 'Just Kidding!' in big letters to come up at any moment. Gaara and Kankuro walked up to the girls lazily. The rest were lounging.

"Hey, should we start dinner?" Kankuro questioned casually.

Sakura gasped loudly.

"Kankuro and... cooking!?" She drew out mockingly.

Kankuro pouted. The girls laughed. Shikamaru continued to piss himself laughing.

"Nah, we've got it!" Temari said, forcing back her laughter.

The girls headed to the kitchen and pulled out pots, pans and ingredients for dinner.

That night the group of mixed gender ate chicken stir fry.

---

The girls were up in their room chatting about school and parents and all the boring things in the world as the guys were watching action movies down stairs in the living room.

"Time for Truth or Dare!!" Ino exclaimed with the girls, who were all wearing their pyjamas.

Sakura looked at Temari desperately.

"Is she always this loud?" She asked the blonde whilst uncovering her precious, sensitive ears.

Temari nodded with a grin as Sakura groaned.

"Ok, Hina! Truth… or dare?" Ino asked the shy cosmic-haired girl.

"Truth..." Hinata whispered whilst shaking.

"Who do you… _like_." Sakura looked once at the girls before leaning in towards Hinata, who leaned back as far as she could, and questioned, adding in the pause and extra pronunciation to emphasize the 'like', which got across the fact that she wanted to know who Hinata had a crush on.

"Ano… Shika... maru..." She whispered again with a blood red blush covering her face before fainting onto the mattress.

Sakura sweat dropped whilst the others, mainly Ino, had a disbelieving look on their faces. After a moment they went back into gossip mode.

"Okay! I'm taking Hinata's turn! Sakura, truth or dare?" Tenten asked arrogantly.

She already knew the answer.

"Dare me!" Sakura said bravely, afterwards holding her breathe in anticipation. She tapped her fingers impatiently against her tightly shut mouth.

"Okay then..." Tenten said devilishly as she whispered the dare into Sakura's ear.

Sakura's mouth fell open. She bit her lip in dread of embarrassment this time.

"What did she dare you to do?" Ino asked as Sakura changed into short white hot-pants and a black tank top.

"This is so…!!" Sakura exclaimed covering her face with her hands before turning to the door, looking at it with horror.

"Oh, I only dared her to go downstairs past the boys and get something from the kitchen. In that outfit of course!" Tenten replied with an evil smirk as she rubbed the tip of her tongue against her pointy canines in triumph.

Sakura took a deep breath and headed towards the stairs.

The rest of the girls, which included the now conscious Hinata, followed her closely behind.

Sakura walked straight past the boys and headed to the kitchen.

The guys were staring after her, _some_ with drool.

She came back with a tray of cookies and began to head up the stairs, but not soon after reaching the stairs she turned towards the gawking males.

"What?" She asked, hiding her smirk to show an innocent looking face.

"You...hot-pants...wow..." Kiba rambled as he continued to stare at her ass and chest..

Sakura rolled her eyes before turning and once again turning to head upstairs bit was stopped by Kankuro's voice.

"Why are you wearing _that_?" Kankuro asked taking big brother mode.

Sakura had to come up with an answer fast.

"…This is my pyjamas..." She said smirking at his big-brother reaction when she turned and gone upstairs.

Neji smirked.

They all resumed watching the, now horror, movie.

Upstairs the girls were laughing.

After calming down they continued Truth or Dare.

------------------------------------

**Okay, now you have to vote whether or not to continue truth or dare. I'm thinking, continue it with the boys. Any suggestions are welcome, though don't get irritated if I don't use them 'cause I do have a bit of a plan for this story :] I if do use them, I will put your name at the bottom in the AN(This bit).**

**Disclaimer – Never have, never will own Naruto or its characters.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed to any of the last to chapters-**

**-****WingedAngel52, YuYu4848****, ****Jenai-the one who loves**** and ****Haru-And-Tohru-Forever**

**Much appreciated if you review/favourite or/and alert this story(Or any of my stories :D)**

**See you all soon,**

LixxyChan xx


	4. Truth or Dare CONTINUED

**Summary: Sakura is the new kid at her ninja school, and she isn't a pushover, oh no, she's defiantly not a pushover. She meets friends and makes enemies, and as they find out on her past, things get bad. But all high school fics should have a happy ending right? ... PAIRINGS: SakuNeji, SasuTema, TenNaru, ShikaHina, InoCho, and some others... :)**

**Hey, I'm so sorry for the long wait! I couldn't think of anything! I really hop this chapter is okay, since I did just do what I could think of and it was a bit... forced.**

**Anyway, enjoy--**

* * *

"Okay, Tenten! I dare you to go and _kiss_ Naru-baka... on the lips!" Sakura grinned at Tenten, whose face was cherry red._ 'Revenge is sweet...'_

"_What_?! ...fine. They're... downstairs, right?" Sakura nodded as Tenten started to make her way to the door at an impossibly slow speed. She yanked open the door at an extraordinary speed compared to her previous and she raced downstairs, the others following closely behind. They wouldn't miss this for the world.

Tenten stopped at the living room door, pausing slightly before yanking that door open too and marching in. The boys watched her curiously as she made her way speedily to where Naruto was sat on the floor, and bent down crashing her lips onto his. Eyes widened as everyone saw Naruto getting kissed by Tenten, before her cherry red face pulled back and she raced upstairs, followed closely behind by the hysterical girls.

Slowely, six of the males in the living room turned to face a blonde disbelievingly. After seeing him in a daze state, they realized that they had not just hallucinated. After half a minute, Naruto also seemed to realize this as he turned a similar shade to the previous cherry red Tenten.

"... Okay, now I'm ninety-nine per cent _sure_ they're playing dares. There is no way in _hell_ Tenten would_ ever _kiss Naruto_. **Ever**." _Neji said, putting emphasis on what he deemed to be the most unbelievable words.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed still staring in shock at the fazed Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, coming out of his daze. "Maybe Tenten just wanted to kiss me because I'm cooler than either of you two teme's!" Naruto's blush had not died down as he defended himself.

"Let's test that theory then!" Kankuro added in, "And if they are playing dares, let's join them, ay!" Kiba, Gaara and Neji nodded in agreement as they stood up, heading for the door and upstairs.

Meanwhile the girls up stairs were all piled on the bed laughing their socks off- they had all jumped on the bed(and each other) when they had run upstairs after Tenten kissed Naruto.

"I can't... believe... you just... _kissed_ Naru-baka!" Temari choked out between her hysterical laughs.

"Yeah, I thought... you'd decline for sure!" Hinata also added as she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"You are such an amateur though!" Ino put in, laughing at the seemingly 'innocent' Tenten. "You didn't even use tongues!" Tenten blushed more at the thought of kissing Naruto more that just lip to lips.

"Aw, her blush totally deepened when you said that!" Sakura squealed at Tenten. "You are so innocent!" Sakura ruffled Tenten's hair like she was a little girl, which led to said pink haired female being punched hard by the angry brunette.

"So you _are_ playing dares then." Neji said as she strolled into the room, followed closely by the other guys. "Naruto." Neji held out his hand expectantly towards said blonde, who was whining.

"Ah, darn it." He pulled out a five pound note as he cursed.

"You bet on whether we were playing dares or not?" Hinata asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"And Naruto bet that we weren't?!" Sakura exclaimed with glee. "You know what that means, Ten?" Tenten's eyes narrowed as she saw the same mischievous glint in both Ino and Sakura's eyes.

"He wanted it to not be a dare, therefore..." Ino carried on as she turned to Sakura, both of them wearing the same grins as they both said at the same time-

"...He totally likes you!"

Temari's eyes lit up since she got it and added a bit more to the conversation as Tenten's face heated up once again-

"And, from the looks of your oh-so-cherry-red blush just deepening..." Hinata started to grin maniacally as she finished off their little conclusion.

"...You totally like him too!" By the time Hinata had finished, both Naruto and Tenten's blushes had spread and deepened over the entirety of their faces and they both refused to look up. Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke smirked as all the girls -bar Tenten- high five-ed each other.

"...You get pleasure from embarrassing me." Tenten said with her face in her hands.

"Yep!" Sakura replied cheerfully and she patted Tenten on the back. "But I think..."

"...We get more pleasure from matchmaking! Which was, by the way, what we were doing." Ino grinned.

"...Okay, now I'm scared. When did you two start finishing each others sentences?" Kankuro asked as he looked at the two accusingly.

"Well, I used to do it..." Ino started as she grinned mischievously at Sakura, who once again wore the same expression as she continued.

"... like, all the time..."

"... but when my best friend left..."

"... or in my case disappeared..."

"...I stopped..."

"... and now we do it..."

"... when we both reach a conclusion at the same time!"

"Which actually happens..."

"... quite a lot!" When Ino finished, she and Sakura looked identical. Their eyes sparkled with glee and their grins couldn't possibly be any wider. Neji's eyes narrowed as he saw a glint of sadness in Sakura's eyes at the mention of her old best friend.

"... Back to truth or dare then." Neji said as he sat down stoically next to the bed.

"You guys are joining us? Wow." Hinata said as she smirked.

"You know, I've been wondering all day if Sasuke was actually gay..." Sakura smirked as she 'innocently' scratched her cheek whilst stating her insult. Sasuke glared at her before glancing at Temari quickly. Sakura started laughing behind her hand.

"Well I think that answers for you Sasuke." Sasuke knew she had seen his glance and his glare intensified.

"Don't you _dare_..." Sasuke threatened.

Everyone stared at her as her once quiet chuckled turned into full blown giggles.

"Did I... miss something?" Naruto questioned, confused as he looked at Sakura then Sasuke.

"... I don't know. I think we all did." Neji stated as he looked at the hysterical girl.

"You tell her..." Sasuke began to threaten again as Sakura interrupted him.

"And you'll do what? Glare at me? Beat me up?... _Fail miserably at all the above_?" Sakura smirked. She had won this battle.

"Tell her? Tell who?" Ino inquired what they were talking about. Sakura's eyes never left Sasuke, and Sasuke's glare never left Sakura as the pink-haired girl's grin widened.

"Who? Well, lil' ol' Te-" Sasuke sprinted at Sakura and covered her mouth before she could finish the name. Sakura just grinned beneath the pale hand.

"You... _dare_... finish that name... I'll make you wish you were never born..." Sasuke threatened, but Sakura was again, not effected as she continued to grin her sly grin which clearly said 'I know something you don't.'

"You wouldn't be able to even make me cry, Uchiha. That privilege is saved for my family, and closest friends. Not to worry though. I wont tell your secret... I'll make her tell hers." Sasuke's eyes widened as he removed his hand from her mouth, allowing the rest of the room to also hear Sakura.

"After all, isn't that what truth or dare is all about?" The rest of the room blinked. They hadn't heard what she had said before because of Sasuke's hand.

"Let's just get this damn game finished." Sasuke and Sakura looked at the rest of the room, Sasuke frowning and Sakura grinning. Everyone was staring at them with confused faces. Temari raised her eyebrow at Sakura, who smirked in a way which said 'you'll find out later.'

"So, if I remember correctly," Sakura started, "It's Tenten's turn." Tenten nodded and looked at her choice of victims. The boys had sat down on the floor and the girls were all sitting orderly on the bed, or in Sakura's case next the Neji. Next to her was Gaara, then Kankuro. Naruto sat next to Kankuro and Shikamaru next to him. Sasuke sat between Shikamaru and Kiba(who was trying to get him to tell them what Sakura said). Kiba was next to Ino, who was on the bed, who was next to Hinata. Between Hinata and Temari sat Tenten, and next to Temari was Neji, who was on the floor.

She could only choose someone who hadn't already had a turn, so that left her with-  
-Temari  
-Shikamaru  
-Neji  
-Sasuke  
-Kiba  
-Ino  
-Kankuro  
-Gaara  
-Naruto

"Hm..." Tenten looked around. "Neji, truth or dare?"

"Wait a second, we didn't get to see or hear what the other dares and truths were." Neji said, avoiding the question.

"Well, I had to go down stairs in the clothing you saw me in before..." Sakura started as she pointed to the pile of cloths in the far corner.

"... I had to kiss Naruto..." Tenten blushed as she looked down again when stating her dare.

"And Hinata here had to say who she liked." The guys were all ears when Ino stated Hinata's truth.

"Who was it?" Kiba asked curiously.

"No! You can't tell them!" Hinata squeaked as she panicked and all the girls laughed at her.

"Maybe you'll all find out later... But for now, Neji, truth or dare?!" They all looked at Neji as he made his decision.

"Dare me." Neji said calmly.

"Sakura, revenge is sweet. I, Tenten, dare you, Neji to kiss Sakura on the lips! Using _tongues_." Tenten said dramatically as she grinned madly.

"Tenten, you better watch your back, I'll be after you." Sakura threatened as she turned to where Neji was sat, eyes wide. "Aw, is it little Neji's first kiss?" Sakura grinned.

"No. I happen to have quite a few girls following me, if you haven't noticed. One of them managed to kiss me about half a year ago." Neji said, frowning. He wasn't pleased to be referred to as 'little'.

"Bet they didn't used tongues though." Neji turned bright red as he marched over to Sakura who was smirking at him.

"And you have?" Neji asked bitterly. She was ruining his reputation.

"Of course." The others were quietly watching the interaction, eyes widening when Sakura managed to make Neji blush.

"Fine." Neji leaned down and kissed Sakura on the lips.

* * *

**Mwuhahahahaha, leaving you at the kiss xP Sorry it took so long, I had a bit of writers block and couldn't think of anything D:**

**Anyway, now that this chapters up, you can finally read it again after... how long? About... two months and a half(D:) :D And finally, some NejiSaku. Even if it's only a bit, there still wont be some more stuff like this for another chapter or two after this. Dont want to rush it.**

**I just realized that I hadn't actually put Chouji in these chapters D: And, in the last chapter I had put that Hinata liked Naruto. Which is **WRONG** so I changed to Shikamaru. So sorry if you get confused later.**

**Thanks to-**

**_Dracos-gurl123_, _Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain_, _LoveIsMyHate_ and _Immortalninjas_**

**For reviewing my last chapter and the two anonymous reviewers-**

**_Randomluver995_ and _wouldntyouliketoknow_.**

**Especially thanks to-**

**_Dracos-gurl123_ and _Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain_**

**For voting on continuing the truth or dare game. Because they were the only ones who asked for anything I did continue it. /Glares at rest for not telling me what they wanted./**

**Thanks for reading(Please Review),**

LixxyChan xx


	5. The Bathroom of Doom

_"Fine." Neji leaned down and kissed Sakura on the lips._

Sakura smirked as she felt his tongue requesting entrance like a gentleman and responded by opening her mouth. Her eyebrows raised when she felt his tongue moving around in her mouth like an expert and stroked it softly with her own tongue twice before leaning back, away from the kiss.

When a pink stained Neji's cheek, she instantly smirked.

"Hey, Neji, you're not bad for a newbie." Neji's blush increased tenfold as her smirk turned into a triumphant grin.

Sakura turned around to see astonished expressions on the rooms other occupiers.

"...N-neji... blushing?!" Naruto stuttered out as he managed to snap out of the state of shock.

"Sakura-chan... I have known Neji-niichan for -at least- eleven years and not _once_ have I _ever_ seen his cheeks go even _slightly_ pink! Even when he was cross-dressing!" Hinata giggled slightly before louder and clearer and then her giggles turned into full blown laughter. Tears escaped her pale eyes as she clutched her thin stomach and others joined in the laughter with their pale friend.

Even after they had calmed down a bit, the Hyuuga prodigy stood there with crimson cheeks while he fumed.

"...Hinata-chan... was that _really_ necessary?" He finally spoke in an angry calm voice. With one look at his face, Sakura burst into a new fit of happiness, which the others questions before receiving one quivering finger pointing in Neji's direction. With seeing his angry expression, one would normally tremble, but he looked so _innocent_ with the pink stain splattered across his cheeks that it just sent another wave of laughter from his audience.

Finally after the laughing ceased, everyone sat down again. Sakura nervously glanced at the brunette who just minutes before had been fuming and sighed softly in relief at his calm expression. She expected him to be slightly mad, but he didn't look like he was.

"I guess it's Neji's turn to dare then." Temari stated as everyone looked at the boy in response.

"Sakura." He said instantly, but was irritated when Sakura cackled evilly and he narrowed his grey eyes at her angrily.

"Sorry, Neji-kun, no can do!" Sakura smirked in glee. "As much as I'd _love_ for you to take revenge to gain back your, oh- so manly pride, I've already been dared tonight, remember?" Sakura grinned again as she saw the slightest stain on Neji's cheeks, and of course the bright red faces of every other boy in the room, as they remembered her dare.

"Eugh, fine..."

"Ooh! Neji come here!" Sakura leaned across and carefully brushed back his feather-like hair to whisper in his ear.

After several seconds of excited whispering from Sakura, Neji's eyes gleaming from the first sentence, said perfectionist smirked.

"So, Uchiha has finally found a specimen of the female gender that he _likes_?" He purposely said it just loud enough for the whole room to hear, and astonished looks portrayed their feelings as they turned to growling Sasuke.

"...Sakura... I _trusted_ you not to say a word... and this is how you pay me back? By telling _him_?" Sasuke glared mercilessly at Sakura, who scratched the back of her neck before turning back to Neji and whispering another couple of words to him.

"I refuse to be so cold hearted to make her tell it, so I guess we'll have to wait for Sakura to have another turn, hm?" Sasuke looked suspiciously at the mischievous glint in Neji's eyes and hoped that he wouldn't say _her_ name... "Temari," '_Damn_' "Truth or dare?"

Temari looked disappointed when he said her name. '_That means it's not me...' _She quickly removed the rejected look from her face as she replied.

"Truth, I guess. I can't be bothered to do a dare." Sakura's eyes glinted once more at the dejected look on her almost sisters face.

"Do it, Neji." Sakura said, positively happy. Temari just looked as confused as the rest of the teens.

"So Temari, I'm doing a favor for Sakura, though I have no clue why, and you must answer this without lying. And if you do lie, I'll know." Sasuke cursed under his breath as he quietly slipped out the room, and into the lockable bathroom.

"Sakura tells me, Temari, that Sasuke is involuntarily and irreversibly in love with you." Sakura grinned at the embarrassed look on Temari's face. "Here's my question, is that same love returned?" Temari chewed at her bottom lip. She couldn't see Sasuke anywhere, he must have sneaked out. Slippery chicken ass.

_'If Sakura thinks he is, he obviously is! Sakura could always read people like books... But I can't say I like him he's a bastard! But he's so... lovely...' _Finally Temari's faced calmed down and she turned to the impatient group who all had expectant grins on their faces.

"Fine, it's returned." Woops of joy and wolf-whistles echoed the room until they realized what was missing- Sasuke. Sakura growled out fiercely as he didn't appear.

"Bastard, get your cowardly backside in this room. _Now_!" After a couple seconds of silence from the curious friends, Sasuke finally tilted his narrowed eyes round the door, just the tiniest bit, and peered cautiously into the room. A pure look of terror took over his face as he saw Sakura's angry glare, and he bolted straight into the bathroom once more.

Just as Sakura stepped forward to threaten Sasuke out the tiny en suite, she was stopped by one Temari Subaku. As the dirty blonde made her way to the bathroom door she kept quiet, but as soon as she got there she breathed in heavily before shouting-

"Sasuke, you better get your ass out here _right now_ or god help you I will _drag_ you out by your beautiful hair myself!" The lock was clicked open before a trembling Sasuke with wide, fearful eyes peered at his beloved through the crack.

"Get out." Temari's harsh voice rang through the silent room as ten curious eyes flinched slightly. Sasuke bit his lip before opening the white door more, revealing the black and red bathroom hidden within.

"What's up, Te-" Sasuke's 'distraction' was cut short by that same dirty-blond haired girl.

* * *

**Okay, I am so goddamn sorry for the lateness of his chapter! I meant it to be done in two weeks time and it took double that amount for half a chapter T.T I figured you would appreciate it shorter and sooner than longer and later though(Haha, alliteration). I really had intended it to be twice this length, but I have such bad writers block. I had to force myself to write each word out because _nothing_ came. Not to mention I've been having serious mood swings recently and trouble with boys _and_ friends _and_ school work. All of them. Anyway, enough of my excuses.**

**You looking forward to seeing how Temari cuts him off?**

**Tell me-**

**Should she kiss him,**

**Or should she slap him?**

**Either way, she'll end up with him. I'm quite fond of the slapping idea, really xD**

**Tell me if you see any mistakes please...**

**Tell me if you have just read a really good fanfiction which is ten times better than this one because _HOPEFULLY_ it will give me some inspiration! .**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or anything that belongs to it. You're putting me in a shitty mood just by making me write more.(See, mood swings. I could kill someone right now Dx -or severely hurt them-)**

**And _please_ **review**. I know I'm begging here, but I really don't know what half my readers think and I need to know.**

**Hope you enjoyed the half a chapter.**

**I'll see you in the next one, in which I shall end the game of truth and dare. I have been dragging it out _far_ too long.**

LixxyChan xx


End file.
